chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsukai Akarui
Mitsukai Akarui (み使い 明るい literally means bright angel) is a 6th generation Mitsukai, and a member of both the Light Path and Angelic Oracle. She is Mizune's older twin sister. History Akarui was born as the elder twin of Mizune, and is one of the younger siblings in the Mitsukai family. She is arguably one of the more famous Mituskai members, and is a member of the Light Path and Angelic Oracle. She is considered a 'brat' in the family because of where she lies based on age. Akarui is also a member of Chaos X, reaching the rank of Grand Leader along with her twin sister. Appearance Akarui has a somewhat standard appearance as far as Light Path Mitsukai go. Her hair is a snow white color, and is somewhat long. It's usually kept straight, and she possesses front and side bangs as well. Her eyes are a cherry color. She is one of the taller females in the entire family as well. Akarui usually wears white and black clothing. A sleeveless white shirt with insignia and emblems honoring the Light Path. She's also best known for wearing thigh socks, which are striped black and white. She is almost always wearing a black skirt, with white lace on the outer-rim. She also has a sizeable bust. Synopsis Akarui is a veteran of Chaos X, and has participated in basically every single war and skirmish the organization has been involved in. She has also been involved in early skirmishes against the Hateshinai Empire, before Chaos X was formed which unified the two families. She has been involved with wars against Dark Sky, Dark Binary, Origin, the Seventh Sanctum, Verax Die, and the Hollow Circle. She was also inducted into the Angelic Oracle at a young age (she's one of the youngest AO members), and is also a Grand Leader in Chaos X. She is currently involved in the efforts to defeat Verax Die and the Hollow Circe. Personality Akarui's personality is somewhat bubbly, and childish. On one hand, she is considered a prankster, and often can be seen making fun of someone at any given moment. She seems to always be laughing, and despite that, is easily embarrassed and often blushes a lot, suggesting she has a somewhat timid side. She also has a more serious side, like most Mitsukai. This is only during battle, however. Rivalries Akarui has a few rivalries, but only one of them can be considered a "serious" one. The rest may be considered friendly, or sibling rivalries. *'Kamakari' - Akarui's most serious rivalry with anyone. The two have a history, dating back during their days of training as Ukari students. When Kamakari left to join Genesis, she took Akarui's weapon along the way, though forgot that there were two blades forged from the same steel. So Akarui and Kamakari have twin blades, in a sense. This fueled their rivalry then, and sometimes is brought up in the present. *'Akanari' - Her older sister, and the person she frequently clashes with in the Light Path. They often fight in a comical sense, but it's still very often. Akarui often runs from her sister after getting her worked up, which leads to their little skirmishes. *'Mizune' - A sibling rivalry, they often clash in a somewhat serious tone sometimes. Mizune usually initiates it by disagreeing with Akarui's gestures of trying to calm her down. Despite this, she has never lost a fight to Mizune. *'Megami' - A friendly rivalry. The two of them often spar one another to sharpen their skills and reaction time. *'Shikisai '- Akarui's Light Path training partner. She was also the one to test him when he was inducted into the Angelic Oracle. Their rivalry is strictly based in their training. *'Aromei' - Akarui and Aromei have a simple rivalry. When Aromei clashes with DP, Akarui usually diffuses the situation. This puts her and Aromei at odds, and they may argue, or scuffle with one another for a while. Powers & Abilities 'Energies': Like the majority of Mitsukai, Akarui possesses multiple energies, currently carrying three. Each energy is tasked with one specific duty. *'Shine '- This is Akarui's offensive energy. It's color is a pure white, and can sometimes often be confused with light. Akarui uses this while on the offensive. Her Shine can power multiple elements as well, and usually is seen as beams or blasts of white light. *'Purge '- Purge is Akarui's defensive energy, and is usually seen as a golden color. Purge is tasked with defending Akarui in case she falls into a defensive role, but is structured like her other energies. Despite being her defensive energy, it is light in composition, and usually is used to form techniques to defend rather than using the energy by itself. *'Seraph '- Seraph is Akarui's third and final energy, and is the typical combo energy a Mitsukai wields. It is the combination of both the Shine and Purge, and takes on prorperties from both of them. It can be used to defend and attack simultaneously, and is faster and more sturdier than the other two energies. Due to its nature, it is also shorter in supply than the other two energies, but can bring about results at a faster rate. Its color is a bright gold. 'Elements': *'Light Element' - Like all Light Path members, Akarui can manipulate and bend light to her will. She can also artificially create it through the use of one of her energies. This is also the element that grants Akarui her break neck speed, and is the reason why she's so light and swift. Like most Light Path members, she's a speed-based fighter, and rarely relies on defense. Her energies compliment her speeds. *'Divine Element' - An advanced form of the Light Element. The Divine Element is similar, but uses one key component: a secondary element. Usually a base element. In this case, it combines the two and intertwines them, brining out the benefits of both. Akarui has been known to use this, which is a conjunction of her light, and electricity. *'Lightning Element' - Though is it isn't well known, she is a frequent user of the Lightning Element. Due to the nature of her arsenal and energies, her lightning either appears white or golden. She combines this element with the Light Element, to utilize the Divine. This element also compliments the woman's insane speeds. 'Hand-to-hand Combat': Akarui is known to be exceptionally skilled in close quarter combat. Like most Mitsukai, she can use this to either finish her opponent, or defend and get to safety to regroup. With her speeds, she is able to pick the opponent apart if they aren't careful, or fast enough to keep up with her. She is a quick thinker and is able to change gears almost immediately, making it hard to pin her down, and hard to land a blow as well. *'Enhanced Speed' - It is common for a Light Path member to be extremely quick in their fighting style, as they manipulate light. This affects their body, and Akarui is said to be the 2nd fastest Mitsukai of her generation, only behind Akurei. She uses this asset to gain an edge over most, if not all of her opponents. Akarui's speed is what she's known best by. *'Ukari Swordsmanship' - Akarui is able to use the Ukari's style of swordsmanship, which ties into multiple sets involving speed and strength. She is a master of this art. *'Niju No Ken' - A branch of the Ukari swordsmanship, involving the use of two weapons. Akarui can dual wield her blades, and can use the techniques in the Niju no Ken. 'Equipment': *'Starlight' - Akarui's main weapon. The Starlight is a Japanese katana, and was forged from a special white steel. The weapon is kept in a black scabbard, which is clipped to the back of Akarui's skirt. It is able to harness the power of all three of her energies, thus enabling her to use her elements from the weapon as well. She is also able to use the Ukari's swordmanship through this weapon as well. *'Blooming Crisis' - Akarui's secondary weapon, which she rarely carries. It was forged from an exclusive gold steel, giving its metal a shining golden hue. The hilt is golden as well, and is seen as paying respects to the Light Path. While the Starlight focuses on speed and precision, the Bloomin Crisis uses light in an aggressive fashion, and overwhelms the opponent with similar patterns to the Starlight. The only difference is that the Blooming Crisis weighs more, and thus is only used when fighting certain opponents. Relationships *'Kamakari '- Her relationship with Kamakari is rocky at best. Currently they are good friends, but they have fought on multiple instances, especially during the Chaos X-Genesis war. Since then, their anger towards one another has been on and off. But it never goes away. *'Mizune '- Akarui care for her younger twin deeply, and is always looking after her because she knows Mizune can be rash. Mizune also easily gets in trouble, and Akarui is usually the one to bail her out. Ironically enough, Mizune is the one who is overprotective of Akarui. *'Shikisai' - She's often called his "favorite sister", and the two of them have a deep bond. She is the one who trained with him when he was inducted into the Angelic Oracle, and is sometimes a mentor towards her younger brother. They are extremely close. *'Akuria' - Akarui's only child. The two of them are extremely close, and she often looks after her spitting image. After Ikaru's defection to Verax Die, Akarui raised Akuria by herself. The two maintain a close relationship, even though Akuria isn't a child anymore. *'Akanari' - The two of them love one another, but are always trying to irritate the other at the same time. Akanari and Akarui's pranks against each other are classic, and they always try to one up the other. This only solidifies how strong their bond is as sisters. *'Aikami' - Akarui has a close relationship with the royal Hateshinai woman, and they open up towards one another, which is rare for Aikami. This is a mirror relationship to Megami and Mizune's, who are their younger twin sisters respectively. *'Madatake' - The person she calls "Private Maddy" is a close friend of Akarui's. The two have a good, healthy relationship, but sometimes Akarui may pull a prank or two on him. Madatake's reactions are usually worth it though. *'Megami' - Akarui and Megami's bond might be one of her strongest yet. The two of them are both Grand Leaders, and Chaos X veterans. In the past, they went on smaller missions together, and developed their bond from there. They consider each other their equal, and have never been seen arguing. Affiliations *Angelic Order of the Mitsukai *Light Path *Angelic Oracle *Chaos X Trivia *Her older brother Sanosuke once gave her a piggy back ride through the Mitsukai household, as she squirted her siblings with a large water gun. *Akarui is extremely timid sometimes, and can be seen blushing all the time in some circumstances. *She is the second fastest Light Path member, behind the Path leader Akurei. *She's never lost a fight to Mizune. *She was the first Mitsukai to be made a Grand Leader, before Meikari and Mizune. *She always tries to get her sister Akanari in trouble, usually by baiting her with insults. *Her nickname is flashlight. A common nickname for most LP Mitsukai however is snowflake. *She is the only Light Path Mitsukai with red colored eyes. Hers are cherry. *She is the tallest female in the Light Path. *As stated, her Starlight is a twin weapon of Kamakari's Unlimited Stratos. *She was the first Mitsukai to become an honorary Ukari member. *Most, if not all of her shirts are sleeveless. Unless she's in a winter setting.